Stars Still Live
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: One late night while sailing to Treasure Planet, two insomnic residents engage in a late night chat of the, truely, forever living stars. One shot. Read and review. :)


It was night. The stars glittered and purple streaks from the nebulas all over the galaxy floated through the air, flickering with an entrancing erieness. It was beautiful.

One of the things almost as beautiful as the stars in the wide and vast Eitherium was Captain Katherine Amelia. The middle aged woman leaned her back against the bow of the ship. She held a pipe between her teeth, puffing on it idly. She was the only one on patrol duty this night and took the time to do as she pleased.

She was quite enjoying the free time alone, staring out into the space that was her true home more than anything had ever been. She enjoyed letting her mind wander.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Amelia jumped, almost dropping her pipe on the deck. She turned her head to see Delbert Doppler but three feet away from her. He was fully dressed and looked perfectly awake, but rather nervous.

Amelia took the pipe from between her teeth and nodded slightly. "Aye, 'tis the definition of the word."

"Only to those who know the true wonder." Delbert nodded slightly and then moved beside her, leaning over on the side of the boat.

"It's late, Doctor." Amelia said, returning to puffing on her pipe.

"That it is Captain." Delbert said, looking up at the stars.

"Well I guess I'll get to the point, what the bloody hell are you doing up?"

He glanced at her, "I have insomnia, Captain. It's a minor case, but is acting up rather horribly tonight."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, holding her pipe in the corner of her mouth so she could talk but keep smoking. "I have the same condition."

Delbert blinked. "Is that why you are always taking the latest night shifts?"

Amelia simply nodded.

Delbert looked back from the feline woman to the stars again. "Stars always seem to remedy me when I can't sleep. Something about them. They're just big dead, gaseous things that shine and burn. Technically all stars that we ever look at are dead. So really the wishing on a star idea is abosolutly ridiculous in all respects. If you want a living, breathing dream it would be more sensiable to wish on a pinecone for heavens sake!"

Amelia blinked. Had she given him permission to jabber at her pointlessly? No, no she hadn't. Did he truely need it? No, no he didn't. She didn't even know what got him going, but he was on a roll. Not even stuttering at all. She looked at her pipe and realized she'd used up all the snuff in it. She refilled and relit it before going back to staring at Delbert. He started to drive her a bit mad.

"And honestly if the gracious actions of such an overlord on the scientific funding for-"

"Doctor? Doctor!"

Delbert stopped suddenly and blinked, looking at her. "O-Oh my, I was r-rambling wasn't I?" He blushed slightly.

"Yes, you have been doctor for the last," she glanced at her moonlit shadow, "thirty or so minutes."

He turned a deeper shade of pink and looked down. "I a-apologi-ize, Captain."

She shook her head. "You needn't apologize for anything. You actually did a bang up job on your argument that any sort of stars shouldn't in all technicalities be able to supernova when they are already dead."

Delbert blinked. "You know the science of stars?"

She nodded. "I knew all of what you just spoke and much more. I have a degree in astronomy and astrophyisics of the best kind."

Delbert blinked. "I've never met someone outside of my university colleges who could relate."

Amelia shrugged. "You've never met a real space captain."

"Sadly I must agree." Said Delbert.

"But, honestly, the core of the star is dead but the remains of the nuclar particles are still leaking through from the air and into the core, connecting with the iron and odd chemicals that we have yet to anaylize and name. Doing so creates a compound and pressurized rolling ball of power that combusts with such extreme force that it interlays with the layers of the universe, switches them inside out, and turns into a black hole. So therefore, they are always truely clinging to life in any way possible until they combust."

Now Delbert looked absolutly stunned beyond the ability to comprehend speech. He just stood there, mouth open and finger in the air, pointing at her like he was about to make a valid argument.

Amelia smirked. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Delbert blinked, "Seems she did momentarily."

Amelia's smirk widened and she laughed lightly. It was a sweet sound to Delbert's ears. Sweet and clear.

"Well it isn't uncommon from this one." Amelia got to her feet and put out her pipe with her thumb as Delbert yawned.

"It's late, Doctor."

"I know, Captain."

"Go to bed."

"I'm fi-"

"I do not believe I was making a suggestion Doctor. If you don't go to bed now you never will."

Delbert wasn't used to be spoken in such a manner. It was a few weeks into the voyage currantly, but he avoided contact with the captain. For whatever reason he felt the need to oblige, still.

"I-I-I...Goodnight Captain."

She tipped her hat too him, that was all.

He walked down the steps to his room and dressed in night clothes. He then lay in bed thinking for a good hour and then finally falling asleep, the last thing on his mind how the captain had managed to be the first person to ever prove him wrong of the stars that held his, now, still living dream.

* * *

I am not a proffesional on stars in any manner and made most that crap up.

Treasure Planet is not mine, but this story is. Do not steal.


End file.
